


Ours

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Uber popular actor C has been hiding his lovechild with childhood friend/lover B.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed. If you do not like mpreg, please spare everyone the trouble and do not read this. 
> 
> Kinda fluffy. Angst is minimal. Everyone is happy. 
> 
> Tweet Prompt: https://twitter.com/tinkerklang/status/853274353810554880 
> 
> A birthday fic for BBH last 2017.
> 
> [cross-posted from AFF]

_"Love, love_   
_Got to have something to keep us together_   
_Love, love_   
_That's enough for me"_

_\- If It's Love, Train_

 

* * *

 

 

His day started with a call from his manager.

 

Chanyeol groaned as he felt his phone vibrate by the bedside table. It was too early for him to get up. The actor had to stay up until late at night because of filming. He was very exhausted, that as soon as his back hit the soft mattress of his bed he fell asleep. He wanted to continue his disturbed rest but whoever was on the other line wouldn’t let him off the hook. Chanyeol cursed as he tried to reach for the device with his eyes half open.

 

“Hello?”

 

He answered with a grouchy voice. He was an actor. Sleeping was a luxury for his line of work. He had to stay up for more than twenty-four hours just to shoot and was given today as a rest but, of course, people would not let that be.

 

_“Chanyeol, there are articles about Baekhyun and Chanhyun.”_

As soon as he heard the names, Chanyeol sat up straight. He was now fully awake. Immediately, he looked at the other side of the bed and found it empty. _What time is it?_

 

“What did the articles say?” The actor asked as he massaged his temples.

 

This was bad. Chanyeol was always careful. He always made sure that the two most important persons in his life were protected from the greedy media people. His world, the entertainment world, was a vicious industry. People were commodified and objectified. Privacy was not a right. Different people were always watching his move. He was careful, but someone apparently was able to trace his moves.

 

_“I sent the link to you,”_ his manager explained, “ _It is a blind item, but it is obvious that it pertains to you. The company is now examining the situation and is looking for the source. The press has been forcing us to release an official statement. I’ll let you know the details. I’m on my way to your apartment.”_

As soon as his manager hanged up, Chanyeol grabbed his laptop from the bedside table and dialed Baekhyun’s number with his phone. Knowing the smaller, Chanyeol was sure that it won’t be long until his little darling would see and read the article. While waiting for a response from Baekhyun, the actor opened the link that his manager had sent and saw that it was the current number one trending.

 

  

**_[Breaking] A Secret Lovechild by Famous Actor C?_ **

****

Uber popular actor C has been hiding his secret lovechild with childhood friend/lover B. C and B are living together with their child in a high-end apartment in Gangnam.

 

C is an actor within his early 30s who became popular because of a historical drama he starred in years ago. Currently, Actor C is still active and is recently featured as one of the highest celebrity earners.

 

According to our sources, the child is now three years old. However, C and B are still unmarried.

Source: K News

 

[+8,045, -134] Isn’t this too easy? It’s Park Chanyeol right? He is 32 years old and he starred in Palace Prince. He is number 4 in the list of highest paid celebrities… Heol

 

[+5,822, -230] Finally, a dirt on PCY’s immaculate image ㅋㅋㅋㅋ This actor is good in keeping secrets and hiding though. How was he able to hide a child and a lover for three years? I feel bad for his kid. Imagine your father keeping your identity a secret.

 

[+5,234, -235] I knew it! I knew there was something fishy about Chanyeol. His image was too good to be true. Now, it’s ruined.

 

[+4,678, -325] A lot of his fans are disliking the top commentsㅋㅋㅋㅋ Your oppa has a kid already. Deal with it.

 

[+3,630, -78] His career is now ruined. His fans probably felt cheated after he deceived them. He is a sly b*stard.

 

[+1,456, -77] You think his career is ruined? This man’s too popular that his fans blindly accept everything that he does! I bet the fans would defend his sorry ass.

 

[+2,934, -156] Am I the only curious on who B is? And how does the kid look like? With PCY’s genes, I bet the kid looks amazing.

 

_“Chanyeol?”_ Baekhyun answered his call, _“Why did you call?”_

“Sweetheart, are you at work?” Chanyeol asked.

 

The actor’s brows furrowed as he continued reading the article. All the clues written were pointing to him. Chanyeol cursed in his mind. Clearly, the writer of the article had no plans on keeping it a blind item for it was easy to guess who was the party involved. The actor was a little bit thankful that Baekhyun and Chanhyun’s identity were kept a secret.

 

_“Yes,”_ Baekhyun confirmed, _“I cooked food for you. Don’t forget to heat them up before eating.”_

 

“Look, Baek,” Chanyeol sighed, “A blind item was posted just now. It’s about us and Chanhyun.”

 

A gasped was heard on the other line.

 

“I want you to keep safe, okay?” Chanyeol continued, “I will ask my driver to pick you up from work later. Do not take public transportation. You can use my car and the driver to pick up Chanhyun from nursery. I need you to be careful. Check if anyone is following you.”

 

“ _I-is it that bad?_ ”

 

“I’m so sorry, Baek,” Chanyeol said, “I think I was not careful enough.”

 

_“Oh god, Chanyeol, I just read the article. What should we do?”_ Baekhyun gasped, “ _Will we see each other back at home later?”_

“I will go to the company. My manager is picking me up right now. I am not sure if I’d be able to go home early today,” Chanyeol explained, “I will ask the security team of the building to keep watch. Reporters may start flocking the apartment once the location is released.”

 

_“Chanhyun is expecting to see you tonight.”_

That tugged the actor’s heart. It had been a while since he stayed with Baekhyun and their little sunshine. Because of his rigid and tight schedule, Chanyeol had been going home late. Chanhyun would already be asleep by then. Chanyeol, for the past days, had to shoot outside of Seoul. He had to stay in hotels, leaving Baekhyun and his son alone.

 

Oh how he missed the two.

 

Today was the start of his short vacation rest. The director of the film he was shooting gave him three days of rest. Chanyeol had planned to spend it with his lover and child, but the tides had turned against them. He had to deal and settle the issue first.

 

“I’ll try to go home earlier tonight,” Chanyeol promised, “Tell Chanhyun that I love him for me?”

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun answered, “We love you Chanyeol.”

 

“I love you two the most,” Chanyeol sighed, “I’m really sorry, Baek.”

 

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun assured, “Just settle the issue quickly without hurting Chanhyun.”

 

As soon as the call was dropped, Chanyeol stood up and started to grab the first hoodie that his arms could reach. It was the one that he wore last night. He grabbed a new pair of sweatpants and his navy blue cap. Chanyeol also reached for the black mask that Baekhyun had recently bought for him.

 

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of his manager. With a quick look around their apartment, Chanyeol caught sight of their family photos which decorated every corner of their living room: on the walls, on top of the upright piano, and on the living room tables. There were pictures of them as a family, Chanhyun always at the middle. There were also photos of just Baekhyun and Chanyeol when they were younger. Alongside the frames were Chanyeol’s acting trophies which he had gathered over the years

 

As soon as houseguests enter, they would be welcomed with the warmth sight of the photos. Baekhyun loved taking photos and placing them on picture frames for everyone to see. Sometimes, Chanyeol would feel guilty. It must be the smaller’s way of showing and celebrating their relationship since they cannot do those outside the confines of their apartment. Every moment was precious and Baekhyun wanted to capture each of them in photographs.

 

Swallowing the bitter guilt, Chanyeol went out of the apartment and quickly entered the black van waiting for him. His manager was waiting inside while answering calls. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned on the soft leather seat as the car started moving.

 

“Are you okay, Chanyeol?” His manager asked after he ended a call, “Big boss will be with us. They will discuss how to respond to the issue.”

 

“My first priority is to keep Baekhyun and Chanhyun safe, hyung,” Chanyeol honestly said, “Even if it means giving up my career. I owe my family that much.”

 

His manager just kept his lip tight while patting the actor’s shoulder, “I know it is difficult, Chanyeol. It would be harder once Chanhyun starts to question why his daddy rarely goes out with him and his dada, but you must also take into consideration how far you have come in your career. This is your dream, Chanyeol. You’ve been acting since you were 20.”

 

The actor just sighed. It was true. This was his dream. Acting was his passion. Ever since he was a teenager, he had been drawn to films – how camera angles captured intangible human emotions. Chanyeol loved how he was able to fill in the shoes of the different characters he played. He had lived several lives, been in love many times, and been hurt and happy for a lot of times because of the characters he had been.

 

Was he ready to give up his dream?

 

The car had reached their building, and as expected a horde of fans had been waiting in front of the agency. As soon as the car entered the vicinity, the fans started knocking on the car’s heavily tinted windows while the security guards tried to pacify them. Most of the fans that were currently outside were young females – the actor’s target market.

 

The car went inside the building’s underground parking with struggle.

 

“The fans are asking for the official statement of the agency,” his manger informed him as they got off the vehicle.

 

Chanyeol nodded. That was not surprising. His fan base was diverse: from young teenage girls to middle aged women. Most of the fans camping out their building were young ones.

 

“The company’s stocks have also plunged,” his manager continued, “The big boss is not happy with that. I don’t want you to lose your temper, Chanyeol.”

 

“I cannot promise you that, hyung.”

 

The glass doors opened and the two took the elevator to the big boss’s office. Chanyeol’s manager quickly opened the door to the room and greeted the main boss formally. Chanyeol just nodded his head at the boss and plopped on the seat in front of the man who started it all.

 

In front of him, sitting, was a well-known figure in the Korean entertainment industry. He was a pioneer of the progressive Hallyu wave and he was also the person whom Chanyeol owed his success to. The man, although a little bit on the shorter side, was intimidating. It was Lee Sooman – the man who built the foundation, the star maker. His artists and idols never failed to make it on the top level.

 

“We’re losing money, son,” the old man whom Chanyeol looked up as a father figure started, “The issue is making our stocks plummet.”

 

“As I have heard, sir,” Chanyeol nodded.

 

“We cannot evade the press and keep silent since the blind item directly points to you,” the old man continued, “One of my options was to look for the source and negotiate. Fortunately, I was able to track him and made a deal.”

 

A black manila envelope was pushed on the table. The actor reached for it and opened it to look at the contents. Chanyeol frowned as he looked at the pictures that were in the envelope. He gulped, bobbing his Adam’s apple, as he tried to control the anger that was slowly consuming his normally calm demeanor.

 

They were stolen photos of him, Baekhyun and their little sunshine. One photo was him carrying Chanhyun with his right arm while his left hand was holding onto Baekhyun’s waist. They were exiting a secluded restaurant back then. Even though he was wearing identical cap with his little sunshine to hide his face, his built and his face’s silhouette were enough to identify that it was him.

 

Another picture was of Baekhyun and him when they were in their early twenties, when Chanyeol was just a rising actor. They were holding hands while walking. One photo was Chanhyun happily skipping while holding his and Baekhyun’s hands. Another was Baekhyun kissing his cheeks goodbye in their apartment door. As Chanyeol flipped through the pile of photographs, the actor’s frown deepened. There was a lot of photos.

 

“We have reached a settlement with the paparazzi who took the photos,” Sooman continued, “It was a hefty amount. Baekhyun and Chanhyunnie are protected for now.”

 

“Then, what about the official statement?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“I honestly want to deny the rumors,” Sooman confessed, “Your fanbase would definitely be furious and it would be difficult to pacify them. They have been lied to for years, Chanyeol. I don’t think a simple apology could appease them. Affirming the rumors would dwindle your popularity down. Your endorsement deals could be revoked. Some companies may not renew your contracts if your popularity extremely goes down. It would also affect the company since you are our top earner.”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“But the decision ultimately lies with you,” Sooman continued, “You have been working in the industry for twelve years, Chanyeol. Your career has been your priority ever since. But things are different now. Little Chanhyun is getting older. For sure, he would need your presence more in his life. Will you keep on missing his school family days? The PTA meetings?”

 

Silence reigned over and was broken with the chairman’s firm voice.

 

“I’ll give you time to decide, but you need to decide soon.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanhyunnie was waiting for his papa and daddy. Today, his daddy would be back from work. Chanhyun never really understood what his father’s work was. Sometimes, his daddy would be home. Most of the time, he would be _“at work,”_ as his papa would always tell him whenever he looks for his daddy. However, today was special. His daddy had promised him that they would play together since he would stay at home for a long time.

 

Chanhyun was happy. He was sitting down politely on his seat, his legs swaying as he looked at his picture book. It was dismissal time. Some of the kids in the nursery were already picked up by their parents. Chanhyun smiled. He could picture his papa knocking on the door and coming from him. His daddy would be in his car, waiting for both of them, as usual. Every time his parents picked him up from nursery, it was his papa who would get him from their room while his daddy would stay in his black car.

 

As the door chimed, Chanhyun quickly looked up and his eyes brightened upon seeing his papa. His papa was wearing his favorite gray cardigan over his white shirt. While Chanhyun stays at the nursery, his papa stays at his flower shop and his daddy stays at work.

 

Nursery is from one to four. They play and learn colors and numbers. Chanhyun was now three years old. He could handle numbers up to ten. Anything greater than ten, he struggles. But his papa said that it was okay since he was still three.

 

He would spend his mornings with his papa. After lunch, his papa would drop him off the nursery. Sometimes, his daddy would drive them. His papa would then go to his flower shop and would pick him up at around four. They would go home and wait for his daddy and have a nice meal cooked by his papa.

 

His papa, aside from being as beautiful as the flowers he sells, is a good cook. He always makes Chanhyun’s favorite.

 

“Papa!” Chanhyun greeted cheerfully.

 

“Baby,” his papa kissed his button nose, “Are you ready to go home?”

 

“Yes!” Chanhyun said as he packed his picture book inside his rilakkuma backpack. It was his favorite bag since his daddy gave it to him.

 

Taking his papa’s hands, the two exited the nursery room. As soon as they stepped outside, Chanhyunnie heard the coos from the aunties whose kids were older then he was. They always coo whenever Chanhyun passes by. The lovely aunties would greet him too.

 

_“Hello Chanhyunnie!”_

And he would smile brightly at them, his eyes crinkling.

 

He was _adorable_. The aunties would always say that word. Chanhyun had heard from a lot of people that he looked like his papa. They both have milky white skin. Chanhyun’s skin would naturally turn pinkish whenever the temperature rises. His lips were also from his father. They were pouty and naturally reddish. Chanhyun had the same button nose as his papa too.

 

He was the mirror image of his papa.

 

However, his eyes were from his daddy. They both have huge, adorable eyes. Their eyes would always reflect whatever they feel. His ears were also from his daddy. They stick out and some kids from nursery school would often tease him about it.

 

But he did not care. Chanhyun was happy that he had the same ears with his daddy. After all, his papa said that they were cute. And Chanhyun believes his papa more than anyone else.

 

“Is daddy waiting in the car?” Chanhyun asked as he skipped along.

 

His papa stopped. Chanhyun, confused, stopped too and raised his head to look at his papa.

 

“There is some emergency in daddy’s work, baby,” his papa explained, “so he is not waiting in the car.”

 

“Then, is he at home waiting for us?”

 

Chanhyun’s daddy promised. His daddy would not break his promise, right? His daddy promised him that they would spend the next days together. It was the weekend. They had no classes. Chanhyun was free.

 

His papa apolegtically looked at him. Chanhyun knew that look. The young kid pouted.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Baekhyun carried the smaller in his arms, “Daddy might go home late today.”

 

“Daddy never comes home early,” Chanhyun’s voice trembled as he could feel tears lining his eyes. _Big boys don’t cry, Chanhyun,_ he reminds himself.

 

The other kids in the nursery school always had their two parents. He asked one friend if his daddy always comes home late too, but it seemed like only his daddy is too busy with work.

 

His papa kissed his pouty lips, “Daddy is really sorry too. He called earlier. He said that he loves Chanhyunnie more than anyone else in the world.”

 

Chanhyun sniffed. He had already prepared the toys he wanted to play with his daddy. He also picked the cartoon DVDs that he wished to watch with his daddy. Even his nighttime books were arranged for his daddy to read him a bed time story. Chanhyun wanted to sleep between his parents for the night, but it seemed like it will not happen today. Everything was prepared, but it was all a waste since his daddy won’t be able to come home early again. For sure, his daddy would come home when Chanhyun is already asleep.

 

It was always like this.

 

“Don’t be sad and pouty,” his papa bopped his nose, “If Chanhyunnie is sad, papa is even sadder.”

 

Chanhyun nodded and smiled. He did not want his papa sad. He wants his papa always smiling and happy. His papa is the most beautiful when he is smiling.

 

“Do you want to get ice cream?” His papa suggested, “We can have your favorite flavor! I’ll let you have two scoops, baby, since you are such a good boy. What do you say? Huh?”

 

Chanhyun brightly smiled as he nodded vigorously.

 

Ice cream is happiness. No one says no to ice cream.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun hummed as he ran his fingers through his little one’s hair. To make up for Chanyeol’s absence, Baekhyun played the whole night with Chanhyun. His baby was ecstatic. They played with his new toys, which were given by his daddy, and watched Finding Nemo, which was Chanhyun’s favorite movie. Chanhyun loved the sea creatures. Baekhyun made a mental note to take his baby to the aquarium parks someday.

 

Chanhyun was already asleep. Baekhyun slowly climbed out of the smaller’s bed after placing a gentle kiss on the young one’s forehead. Before leaving his son’s bedroom, Baekhyun made sure that temperature of the room was not too cold or too hot. Chanhyun hated it when it was too hot or too cold.

 

“Baek?”

 

A voice welcomed him as he exited Chanhyun’s room. It was Chanyeol who had just come back home. His lover’s hair was a mess. His eyes were bagged. He even had stubbles on his chin. The Park Chanyeol in front of him was unkempt, a far cry from the actor’s impeccably handsome and clean image. But nevertheless, the man never fails to take Baekhyun’s breath away.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he kissed the giant on his lips, “How are you?”

 

Chanyeol sighed as he pulled the smaller towards the couch. As soon as the two were seated, Chanyeol lied down, his head onto the smaller’s lap. Baekhyun automatically ran his fingers through the giant’s silky hair. He smiled. _Just like Chanhyun._ The two were alike in so many ways. Chanhyun also loved it whenever his papa ran his fingers through his hair. It was Chanhyun’s and Chanyeol’s way of relaxing.

 

“The company said that the decision is mine, Baek,” Chanyeol started, closing his eyes as his lover massaged his scalp, “What should I do?”

 

The scene brought Baekhyun back to the past. When they were young adults and Chanyeol was just starting his career, the giant would always lie down on Baekhyun’s lap and open up about the things that bothered him. Baekhyun is his safe haven. Baekhyun knew everything about Chanyeol – his insecurities and weaknesses. Baekhyun was there, always there, to support Chanyeol in all his endeavors. _How did I become so lucky?_ Chanyeol would always ask himself.

 

Baekhyun was always the more loving one.

 

When Chanyeol just debuted as an actor, Baekhyun was there to ease his insecurities. The smaller would remind Chanyeol of his strengths. When Chanyeol could not deliver his lines well, he would call Baekhyun and everything would magically turn better. When Chanyeol won his first acting award, Baekhyun went all out and cooked a feast for him. When they had Chanhyun, Chanyeol was ready to leave the entertainment industry, but Baekhyun made him realize that it was his dream – that he would abandon his dream once he leaves the industry.

 

Baekhyun always believed in him and supported him.

 

“What does your heart tell you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, “Do whatever your heart tells you.”

 

“I don’t know, Baek,” Chanyeol confessed, “I’m torn.”

 

“And it is alright to be torn, silly,” Baekhyun smiled at him, “My concern is Chanhyun. As much as possible, I would like to protect Chanhyun.”

 

“Me too,” Chanyeol said, “I want to protect you and Chanhyun.”

 

“Just choose the more loving choice, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun continued, “The heart never betrays.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. _Of course._

 

The actor sat up straight and kissed the younger passionately, “You always have the answer, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun giggled into the kiss, “I’m the smart one in this relationship.”

 

The actor burst out lauging and the room was filled with the actor’s cackle. With Chanyeol’s deep voice, Baekhyun would bet that his lover would wake their son up. Soon enough, the sound of the door opening and closing and soft padding were heard. Chanhyun had a bed hair. He was holding onto his rilakkuma doll tightly as he scratched his head. His eyes were still half-opened.

 

“Oh, someone is up!” Chanyeol cheerfully said.

 

Chanhyun immediately opened his eyes and saw his parents on the couch. Wasting no second, the young one dashed towards his daddy’s open arms and giggled as he was peppered with kisses all over his face. Sounds of kisses soon reigned the room.

 

“Daddy!” Chanhyun whined as the older still did not stop littering his little one with kisses, “Stop.”

 

“I miss you, buddy,” Chanyeol eventually stopped, placing his son on his lap, “Did you have fun today with papa?”

 

Chanhyun nodded, “We ate ice cream! Hyunnie ate two scoops!”

 

“Oh?” Chanyeol frowned, acting as if he was angry, “The dentist told you to avoid sweets, right?”

 

“Oooppss,” Chanhyun said as he averted his eyes towards his papa, “It was papa’s idea!”

 

“Me?” Baekhyun pointed at himself as his eyes widened, “Baby, you were the one that ate the ice cream, right?”

 

Chanhyun pouted as he nodded, “But I brushed my teeth thoroughly, just like how the dentist told me to! Right, papa?”

 

“Yes, you did, baby,” Baekhyun agreed.

 

“I’ll let it pass this time since you are a good boy,” Chanyeol smiled, “So what did my boys do while I was away?”

 

“Papa and Hyunnie watched Nemo!” Chanhyun excitedly said, bouncing while telling his daddy the other activities that he did with his papa.

 

“Do you want to watch Finding Dory?” Chanyeol suggested. He glanced at his Rolex. There was enough time. Chanhyun’s bed time passed, but since the little one had no classes tomorrow, Chanyeol thought that it would not hurt to spend quality time with his son and his lover.

 

“Yes!” Chanhyun answered quickly, “You would let Hyunnie, right, papa?”

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun nodded, “Since Chanhyunnie missed daddy a lot, I’ll let you stay up late.”

 

Chanyeol, even though he was tired, set the DVD. They opted to watch inside the masters’ bedroom just in case their little one falls asleep. Chanhyun was ecstatic. They were seated on the huge bed. Chanyeol was caging his family with his long legs and arms. Baekhyun sat between the giant’s legs while Chanhyunnie was sitting on his papa’s lap while sipping his milk bottle. Chanyeol’s arms encircled the two while his head was on Baekhyun’s right shoulder.

 

A bowl of popcorn was placed on the bedside, near Baekhyun. Baekhyun would grab popcorn and feed his two boys who were obviously tired but totally into the movie. He chuckled. The two really resembled each other. Chanhyun was slouching on his tummy while the older Park was slouching forward on his shoulder. Hyunnie was unconsciously playing his daddy’s fingers which were placed in front of him.

 

The three would laugh whenever there was a funny scene. Chanhyun would frown whenever there were parts that he did not understand. Chanyeol would automatically explain everything to their little sunshine.

 

_“What is wrong with Dory? Why does she forget everything in a short time?”_

_“Nothing is wrong with Dory, buddy. She has a disability, but that does not mean that there is something wrong with her. She is different, but different does not mean anything bad. Remember the first movie? Dory saved Nemo. Dory is just like any other fish out there, perhaps even more.”_

 

Baekhyun smiled as he heard Chanyeol answer.

 

A few more minutes and Chanhyun fell asleep. Chanyeol was also bobbing his head, trying to fight the sleepiness away. Baekhyun decided that it was bed time. Slowly, without waking Chanhyun up, he placed their son on the middle part of the bed. Chanyeol immediately took the right side, lying down as he snuggled closer to their son. Baekhyun took the left side and kissed the Park boys’ forehead while saying a soft good night. As soon as his back touched the mattress, Chanyeol snakes his arms hugging Baekhyun closer, squishing their little sunshine in between.

 

And it was, indeed, a good night.

 

 

* * *

 

****

**_[Breaking] Park Chanyeol Confirms the Rumors!_ **

****

Park Chanyeol, dubbed as Asia’s Prince in the acting industry, has confirmed the rumors about him having a lovechild with his lover. According to his company, the actor had been together with his lover, who is not named, for more than fourteen years. Their child is now three years old.  

 

The official statement from the actor, which was posted on the actor’s website, is seen below:

                  Hello! This is Park Chanyeol.

 

This is long overdue, but I believe that my fans need to know the truth. I am greatly apologizing that it took a long time before I finally informed you about my personal life.

 

The rumors are true. I am currently in a relationship with a lovely man and we have an adorable three-year-old son. My lover and I have been together for fourteen years now. I have kept them in secret because I wanted to protect them from the hustle bustle of the showbiz industry.

 

I ask for your cooperation. My son is currently growing and I do not want him to get involved in this mess.

 

I take full responsibility of my actions and inactions. Because of this, I decided to be in a hiatus after finishing my shoots for Missing Nine.

 

I plead that you support me with this. Again, I am sorry.

 

Rumors about the actor totally retiring from the industry are also circulating. Past photos of Park Chanyeol with his alleged lover were also leaked onto different sites.

Source: K News

 

[+19,125, -124] It took him awhile before releasing an official statement. I wonder why? Those who are bashing him about not being a good father should shut their trap. A good father protects his family, and Chanyeol did that.

 

[+1,542, -7,472] Aaaaaanndd this is how his career would dwindle! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ He is still unmarried though and that makes his son a b*stard

 

[+10,723, -15] Some people these days do not think when they type things like these. How can you call the innocent child using that derogatory term? I hope Park Chanyeol makes sure that the likes of you will rot in prison.

 

[+7,989, -2] You are b*stard. F u ck. I really do hope Park Chanyeol sues your pathetic ass.

                 

[+18,098, -213] Wow. Am I the only one that is amazed that they have been together for 14 years?! Some fans of Park Chanyeol are not even born when he started dating his lover. His relationship status and the fact that they have children shows how committed Chanyeol is. Ah, in whatever angle I look at it, I just admire him even more so now.

 

 

[+17,752, -214] If he indeed retires, the industry would lose a gem. There are hardly great actors these days. I hope he is just on a hiatus.

 

[+17,234, -123] He should be on The Return of Superman. Female viewership for the show would definitely rise. Imagine a hunk like him being all fluffy with his cute little son.

 

[+4,728, -102] His lover is so lucky to have a Park Chanyeol as a boyfriend. Ah, he just hit the lotto.

 

[+2,421, -5,294] When will he marry though? Does he have plans to marry after all? I feel really sorry for the kid. He should man up and marry. Being born out of wedlock is not a good thing for the child. I just feel sorry for the kid for having a pathetic father like Park Chanyeol.

 

[+1,423, -143] Being sorry would not save you this time, Park. It’s game over.

 

Baekhyun quickly stood up as he read the article. He was in his flower shop. The florist grabbed his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. His employees just looked at their boss confusedly. Their boss rarely panics, but at that moment the man was definitely frantic. Their boss was walking to and fro the flower shop while biting his lower lip as he waited for an answer. The employees looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

 

“I read the article,” Baekhyun said when Chanyeol picked up the call, “You did not tell me about this, Yeol.”

 

_“Ah,”_ Chanyeol said, _“You’ve seen it? I have decided, Baek. It’s time that I tell the world about you and Chanhyun.”_

 

“But it would ruin your career!” Baekhyun said, “You love acting, Yeol. You love your fans. This is your dream—“

 

_“You and Chanhyun are part of my dream, Baek,”_ Chanyeol softly said, _“Acting was already a dream come true. Now, it’s high time to focus on my other dream: you and Chanhyun.”_

Baekhyun kept silent.

 

_“I have not been the best lover and father, Baek. I have missed a lot. Remember when I was just starting as an actor? We were in our 20s and we were living together. I was not earning much and we have bills to pay. You saved up money for college, but you decided to give part of your savings so that we could pay the rent and have a roof over our heads. You also helped me pay my tuition for acting school.”_

Baekhyun could still remember. Acting school for Chanyeol was not cheap. Baekhyun had to chip in and share his savings with Chanyeol. He could still remember how the giant vehemently disagreed. The money was meant for Baekhyun’s college and future, Chanyeol did not want to touch it. Baekhyun, fortunately, was able to convince the giant to take the money.

 

_“Remember when you graduated? I did not make it to your graduation rites. I did not see you march,”_ Chanyeol bitterly chuckled, _“I had prioritized a casting audition over one of the most important days of your life. You said it was fine with you, but I knew you. You were really disappointed with me, weren’t you?”_

Chanyeol made it up to him after the graduation ceremony. The giant was there with a huge bouquet of red, red roses. The actor was still not popular back then. He only had minor roles. He was just an extra for different movies and dramas. Chanyeol had a casting call for a big role and it was an opportunity that he would not miss. Unfortunately, the audition date coincided with Baekhyun’s graduation ceremony. Although it hurt him, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol to go to the audition and skip the former’s graduation.

 

_“Even if I was partnered up with different actresses, actors, and idols, you were patient. Not once did you doubt my loyalty to you. I was rumored with some actresses and actors, but you held on.”_

It was not easy. Baekhyun would confess. The showbiz industry was full of beautiful people. There was too much temptation. It was easy for the actor to have affairs with these beautiful actors and actresses. But Baekhyun believed in Chanyeol. Chanyeol would never do that to him.

 

_“And then Chanhyun came. When you first told me that you were pregnant, you were crying.”_

Baekhyun crinkled his nose at the remembrance. He cried badly that day. Chanyeol was really popular when Chanhyun came into their lives. The actor was at the climax of his career.

 

_“You were apologizing for getting pregnant because you thought it would ruin my career. When I told you that I wanted to quit acting so that I could focus on you and Chanhyun, you vehemently disagreed because you knew how important acting to me is. Even in that moment, you still thought of me. I asked myself back then, how can you be so selfless?”_

Tears lined Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

_“You showed me real love, sweetheart,”_ Baekhyun could hear the smile on Chanyeol’s voice, _“Your love is the purest form. It is your love that kept us together.”_

“Why are you so cheesy?” Baekhyun teased as he sniffed, tears softly rolling down his tears.

 

_“Shh,”_ Chanyeol said, _“I told you, you cannot cry when I am not around to wipe those stubborn tears.”_

Baekhyun, again, sniffed.

 

_“We have come a long way. People think that you are lucky to be with me, but they are absolutely wrong. I am the one lucky to have you. It’s time to prioritize my family, sweetheart. I owe you and Chanhyun that._

_You are better than my dream of being an actor, Baek… because you have been real from the start.”_

 

“Stop it, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun murmured as he roamed his eyes and saw his employees smiling at him while offering him a box of tissue.

 

_“I promised Chanhyun that we would see the Nemo and Dory today,”_ Chanyeol said, _“We are going to pick you up in thirty minutes.”_

“What?”

 

_“Let’s go on a long overdue family date.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are Nemo and Dory here?” Chanhyun excitedly asked as he swayed both his hands which were holding onto his parents’, “Hyunnie wanna see the penguins too!”

 

They have arrived at Everland. Baekhyun was picked up by the two adorable Parks and was whisked away to the amusement park. It was almost a two-hour drive from Seoul. Chanhyun spent most of it sleeping at the backseat while Chanyeol and Baekhyun talked on the front. It was just the three of them. Baekhyun had raised his concerns about their family’s privacy and security. Chanyeol, however, appeased him. Apparently, the actor had already called the park’s management and informed them about their arrival.

 

It was a weekend, and the amusement park was full. Families littered around the place. Couples, mostly teenage ones, were also abundant. Baekhyun smiled as he reminisced about his and Chanyeol’s youth. The two of them were once like the teenage couples around – bright and full of curiosity.

 

“Why are the other people looking at us?” Chanhyun innocently asked.

 

Chanyeol shrugged at the young one, “It’s because you’re such a cutiepie, honey.”

 

Baekhyun sighed. There are still a few people looking at their direction. He was glad that the management assured them that they would have security all over the place to help the family ward off too much unwanted attention. Bodyguards were not following them, but they were all over the place in case the Park family is mobbed. Baekhyun could already hear the hushed whispers starting.

 

The family of three all wore matching outfits. They all donned stripped blue shirts, Chanhyun’s idea. Their little one loved blue. Their get up was simple, yet they attracted the most attention. Chanyeol’s broad shoulder was defined by the horizontal lines on his shirt. His hair was tousled carelessly, while a he donned a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a simple shirt, yet his aura was still on a different level.

 

Baekhyun had the same shirt on. However, on his hair was dark blue bandana tied into a cute ribbon. Chanhyun insisted that his papa wore it like that. Baekhyun, as a florist, was an expert in tying ribbons. Their little sunshine also donned the ribbon bandana on his hair. Chanhyun was, indeed, Baekhyun’s little counterpart. The two looked so much alike and Chanyeol just grows fonder each time he sees the two.

 

The amusement park goers, fortunately, managed to keep their distance from the family. Some were snapping photos while some asked for Chanyeol’s autograph. The actor politely declined the requests since it was his private, personal time with his family. He wanted to focus his attention on his family.

 

“Carry Hyunnie, daddy.”

 

Chanyeol quickly swept his son up. He held the little one on his left arm while his right hand was holding onto Baekhyun’s soft ones.

 

“Is it alright for you to deny the autograph requests?” Baekhyun worriedly asked.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Chanyeol replied, “Trust me. Today, I am not the actor Park Chanyeol but Chanhyun’s daddy.”

 

Baekhyun just nodded and put his attention back to the map that held. Chanhyun wanted to feed the deer, so it was their first destination. The zoo section of the amusement park was at the center. They need to ride the cable car to go to the area. Chanhyun was ecstatic when they entered the cable car.

 

“We’re at the top, papa, look!” Chanhyun excitedly pointed at the ground, “The people below are so tiny.”

 

Although the ride was short, Chanhyun enjoyed it. Once they have reached the center, more and more started to flock around them. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol worriedly. The latter gave him an assuring smile as he nodded to the guards around the place. The security guards promptly asked everyone to step back and let the family go through.

 

“Why are they following us, papa?” Chanhyun who was in the middle of his parents asked.

 

“Oh, they know daddy from work,” Baekhyun smiled gently at their little one. As much as possible, Baekhyun wanted Chanhyun to slowly know what his daddy’s work was. Sooner or later, when Chanhyun is a little bit older, the toddler would definitely start to question his daddy’s work. Chanhyun was an inquisitive child after all.

 

“Hello,” Chanhyun waved to the female fans who cooed at him.

 

_“Hello!”_ They enthusiastically replied, earning a bright smile from the adorable toddler.

 

“They are my parents,” Chanhyun proudly and politely introduced the two men with his hands. Chanhyun had never had the chance to introduce both his parents at nursery. It was always his papa who was accompanying him.

 

“This is my daddy,” Chanhyun pointed at Chanyeol, “and this is my papa,” he pointed at Baekhyun.

 

Gasps were soon heard. Chanhyun just confirmed everyone’s hunch: that Park Chanyeol was currently with his acclaimed son and lover.

 

_“You’re so adorable! You look like your papa!”_ Some women commented. Chanhyun smiled at them and said his thanks. Baekhyun smiled awkwardly at them. For sure, the papers would be about them. Baekhyun hoped that, at least, Chanhyun would be spared from the negative comments of the netizens. Baekhyun was starting to think that the decision to go to the amusement park was a wrong one.

 

Chanyeol, upon sensing the discomfort from Baekhyun, politely asked the fans to give them space and let them enjoy the amusement park for the sake of their child. The guards were also there to keep on a safe distance from the family.

 

Once they have reached the deer area, Chanhyun squealed. Baekhyun bought nuts and fruits to feed to deer. Chanhyun, who was too short to feed them, was carried by Chanyeol. They went on to different animal sections. Chanhyun got scared of the lions and tigers when they went to the safari tour. The toddler did not leave his papa’s arms, burying his face onto his papa’s shoulder as he sniffed.

 

Chanhyun was not ready for the wild animals.

 

Their little one enjoyed the sea section though. Chanhyun could not contain his excitement as they entered the aquarium. The kid promptly looked for Dory and Nemo and found them in a special area which features the sea creatures found in the Disney movies. Chanyeol took photos of their son together with the fish. The three of them also took candid photos together.

 

Aside from meeting Dory and Nemo, Chanhyun’s favorite part of the sea section was petting the starfishes. The kids were allowed to touch blue starfishes. Chanhyun, who Chanyeol thought would be afraid, proved himself to be a brave kid and was one of the first children to touch the starfish.

 

“Are you tired, baby?” Baekhyun asked as he wiped the ice cream off Chanhyun’s pouty lips.

 

The family decided to rest inside a kids’ café after hours of going around to feed and see the animals. Still, the family attracted curious eyes, but the people stayed at a distance. Chanyeol was currently devouring his hotdog sandwich, without a care for his image, while his sunglasses were removed and placed on the table.

 

“Sweetheart, say _ah,_ ” Chanyeol suddenly said as he turned towards Baekhyun with the hotdog sandwich on his hand.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, looking around and being cautious.

 

“Come on,” Chanyeol whined. Chanhyun was, of course, on his daddy’s side cheering Baekhyun to accept the sandwich.

 

Baekhyun sighed and opened his mouth. Chanyeol let him have a big bite before retracting his hand. Mayonnaise and mustard lined Baekhyun’s upper lip.

 

“Yummy?” The actor asked with a glint on his eyes. Baekhyun knew that look. It was a look that the giant had whenever he had something up his sleeves. It was the same naughty look than Chanhyun wears whenever the toddler schemes his pranks.

 

Chanhyun may look a lot like Baekhyun, but his personality was all Chanyeol.

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s musings were cut off with a peck on his lips. Before he was able to wipe off the mayo and mustard on his lips, Chanyeol beat him into it. The actor, while kissing him, swiped the condiments away with his lips.

 

“Yummy,” Chanyeol grinned, making Baekhyun flushed.

 

“Daddy, papa!” Chanhyun whined while he used both his hands to cover his eyes.

 

Chanyeol just chuckled. His laughter boomed inside the café, catching the attention of the diners.  

 

It was the perfect picture of a happy family.

 

 

 

**_[Breaking] Park Chanyeol in a Date with His Family at the Amusement Park_ **

****

Park Chanyeol, after recently the rumors, was seen on a family date with his son and his lover. The three were photographed enjoying a meal in a kids’ café. Other pictures of them were taken while they were walking along the amusement park’s zoo section.

 

One picture, which gained most views, was Park Chanyeol kissing his lover while their son was covering his eyes with both his mouth.

 

Park’s lover and his son were still unnamed.

 

Source: E News

 

[+23,902, -123] I have never seen Park Chanyeol as genuinely happy as when he is with his son and his lover. Look at that big laugh in the photo. The kissing photo is adorable! Look at his son cutely covering his eyes while his parents kiss. Park’s lover was blushing. Park just has that I’m-the-king-of-the-world smile on.  

 

                  [+19,312, -135] With a lover like that and an adorable son, I would also be king of the world.

 

[+18, 213, -23] Seriously, Park Chanyeol is king! He has a good career. He is rich. He has a lovely lover and an adorable son. What more could he ask for?

                 

                  [+14,203, -234] Marriageㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

[+19,152, -54]  Whoa, his son is so cute! The son is the spitting image of the Park Chanyeol’s lover! Whoa, whoa, what good genes

 

[+19,098, -42] The lover and the son are so adorable while Park Chanyeol is hot! The lover and the son have the same ribbon on their hair. And the three of them were wearing the same shirt! Ah, what a nice-looking family.

 

[+19,023, -2134] He does not want to get married, does he? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Of course, Park would rather stay single than be tied to another man.

 

[+18,239, -124] Ah, he’s too arrogant. He should stay at home and reflect on his actions rather than enjoying a day out with is kid. He is just exposing his kid and lover.

 

[+13,230, -234] Will he ever marry the lover? They have been together for 14 years, yet they are not married. It could only mean one thing: the two have no intentions to marry each other. How would their child feel knowing that his parents are not married?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanhyun started to notice the hushed whispers and the gazes whenever he passes by strangers. Some of them would be smiling at him, offering him candies that he refuses because his papa taught him not to accept anything from a stranger. He did not know why, but people somehow started treating him differently.

 

“Hyunnie, will your daddy pick you up as you say?”

 

Chanhyun turned around and saw his friends looking at him. He had informed everyone that his daddy would pick him up. His friends were excited to meet his daddy. They have not seen Chanhyun’s daddy ever. Everyone in nursery had already seen each other’s parents except for Chanhyun. His friends had only met his papa, but never his daddy. When he announced that they could finally meet his daddy, some of his friends were doubtful that he indeed has a daddy. Chanhyun pouted at that.

 

Chanhyun has a daddy. His daddy is just too busy with work to come pick him up from nursery.

 

“Yes, he promised that he would!” Chanhyun said proudly, “You’ll see Hyunnie’s daddy. Hyunnie’s daddy is suuuuppppeeer tall! Taller than everyone’s daddy!”

 

“Eeeeeehhhh? Really?”

 

“Yeahp!” Chanhyun nodded, “You’ll see, you’ll see.”

 

It was dismissal time. Some of their friends were already picked up by their parents but most of them were still in the room, waiting for Chanhyun’s daddy.

 

The door dinged, signaling that someone came in. The children immediately went back to their seat as a stranger entered the room. He was tall and his legs probably ran a mile. The tallest kid in the nursery would probably not even reach the stranger’s thigh – that was how tall the stranger was.

 

_Could he be a giant?_

 

“Daddy!” Chanhyun said as he bolted towards the man who crouched down to welcome the toddler.

 

Chanhyun’s teachers, the two of them, looked at the two and gasped. The children just flocked around Chanhyun and his daddy in awe.

 

He was, indeed, a tall man.  

 

“Hello,” Chanyeol smiled at the children as he carried Chanhyun and turned towards their teachers, “I’m picking my son up today. I hope Baekhyun informed you about it.”

 

“A-ah,” the flustered teacher answered, “Y-yes, Mr. Park. Chanhyun’s papa had informed us about it.”

 

“Everyone, this is my daddy!” Chanhyun proudly introduced the giant to his friends.

 

“Hello Chanhyun’s daddy!” The children chorused. Chanyeol just chuckled and greeted the toddlers.

 

Chanhyun smiled. He could see the wonder on his friends’ faces. He told them he has a daddy, but some doubted him. Now his daddy was there to meet them, Chanhyun hopes that his father would continuously pick him up from nursery together with his papa.

 

When his daddy was called to sign some papers for Baekhyun, Hyunnie’s friends secretly asked him what was his father’s work. Chanhyun whispered back to them proudly,

 

_“He’s superman.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Your face is all over the internet.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his best friend, Jongdae. They were inside a coffee shop for their monthly get together. They were currently waiting for Kyungsoo who owned the place. The owner is currently inside his kitchen, still baking his last batches for the day.

 

“I know,” Baekhyun sighed as he put down his cup of coffee on the table, “The comment section was bad.”

 

“They said you and Chanhyun are adorable though,” Jongdae said, “There was a lot of positive comments too.”

 

“There are still bad ones,” Baekhyun sighed. He had read the article about their family date. There were still some negative comments. One comment struck him the most though – the comment about him and Chanyeol not being married. It was honestly his insecurity ever since. They had been together for fourteen years, since he and Chanyeol were both eighteen, and marriage was not explicitly talked about.

 

Baekhyun tried to drop hints, but Chanyeol seemed not to get them. When they were twenty-seven, two years before they had Chanhyun, Baekhyun was ready to get married. He had a stable job, and their apartment, although was small back then, was enough to start a family. He tried to get the message towards Chanyeol, but stopped when he read Chanyeol’s interview.

 

_Q: Do you have plans on getting married?_

_Park Chanyeol: Certainly not now. I am still young. My career is my priority._

Even though he did not tell Chanyeol, Baekhyun was hurt. He stopped the hints about marriage starting that time. And then, Chanhyun happened. Baekhyun was even devastated. He was happy, of course, but he was also feeling sorry. Having a kid could mean Chanyeol’s career. It could ruin Chanyeol. Marriage was also out of their options. Baekhyun knew how much Chanyeol loved acting. The man was born to be an actor. He could not take that away from the man he loves.

 

“Everyone is asking about marriage,” Jongdae continued, “Baek, have you ever talked to Chanyeol about this? Chanhyun is growing up fast. You don’t want him to grow up without his parents getting married, do you?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Chanyeol and I need to talk about it. We haven’t had the time to do so. Chanyeol still needs to settle the issue and finish his filming.”

 

Jongdae sighed, “I am your friend, Baek. It’s high time Chanyeol includes you in his plans!”

 

“I agree,” Kyungsoo, who just finished baking reached their table, “Chanyeol always chooses his career over you.”

 

Baekhyun sighed. His two best friends had been dissatisfied with Chanyeol’s inaction. The two had been a little doubtful of Chanyeol the past few years since Chanhyun was born. According to the two, it was the perfect time to get married when Baekhyun was pregnant with Hyunnie, but Chanyeol missed the chance. Now, the two had been critical of Chanyeol’s every move.

 

“I was the one who told Chanyeol to pursue his dreams, his career,” Baekhyun defended his lover, “He wanted to stop acting when he learned about Chanhyun, remember? But I persuaded him to continue his career. He was at the peak of his career, I can’t just take that away from him because I am pregnant. It does not work that way.”

 

It was a valid point, and Jongdae and Kyungsoo knew that.

 

“Sehun waited for you, Soo,” Baekhyun reminded his friend, “He let you go to Paris and study being a patisserie. He let you achieve your dreams. And you, Jongdae, Minseok let you continue theater acting even though it means that you will be always away traveling the world.”

 

“If you put it that way,” Kyungsoo chuckled, “You indeed raise a valid point.”

 

“But,” Jongdae continued, “I personally think that Chanyeol had been too focused on his acting career. It had been years, Baek. It’s time for him to add you to his priority. Kyungsoo and I, once we have achieved the dream, had come back to Sehun and Minseok. Chanyeol had been in the acting world for far too long.”

 

Baekhyun kept mum.

 

“We love you, Baek,” Jongdae said as he held the florist’s hands, “You deserve to be a Park too. You and Chanyeol have been together longer than I have been with Minseok, same with Kyungsoo. Yet, look at the situation. Both Kyungsoo and I are married.”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nodded, “Even Chanhyun is under Chanyeol’s name.”

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun heaved a deep breath, “I’ll raise the marriage concern with Chanyeol.”

 

His two friends smiled assuringly at him.

 

_“Park Chanhyun!”_

Baekhyun was sure that it was Chanyeol’s voice. The three heard the door being opened and the sound of a chiming laugh followed. Soft thuds were heard and soon enough, Baekhyun was tackled by his three-year-old son.

 

“Papa!” Chanhyun pouted as he tried to reach for his papa’s lips, “Daddy picked Hyunnie from school! We rode his big car. We ate ice cream along the way. Hyunnie ate three scoops!”

 

Baekhyun glared at the giant who was currently scratching his head because their son decided to tattle on him. The parents promised each other that they would not give in to Chanhyun’s adorable eyes and pouty lips whenever the young one would ask for ice cream.

 

Recently, Chanhyun had been plagued with toothache. The young one cried his heart out. Baekhyun and Chanyeol took him to their dentist, Baekhyun’s cousin, and it was chaos. Chanhyun would throw tantrums while holding onto Chanyeol’s legs tightly, not letting go in fear of the dentist. Baekhyun had to coax Chanhyun into getting his teeth checked. Fortunately, the toddler agreed if his papa sat with him on the dentist chair.

 

“Jongdae, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol greeted the two.

 

Baekhyun’s friends smiled at the actor. Chanhyun kissed his two uncles on their cheeks as a greeting. The toddler also got a sugar-free cupcake from his Uncle Kyungsoo. Knowing the dentist apocalypse, Kyungsoo made sure that the cupcake he baked was free from sugar, thus saving Hyunnie from cavities.

 

“Chanyeol, have you seen the comments on the family date article?” Jongdae started, “Comments about derogatory terms… some about being born out of wedlock?”

 

Baekhyun looked at his friend alarmingly and elbowed the theater actor to stop. He knew where it was going. His friends would probably drop hints about marriage. Baekhyun, as much as he appreciates his friends’ concern, wanted to deal with this issue on his own.

 

“Yes, I did,” Chanyeol’s face turned grim, “I’m planning to take legal action against those netizens that involved my son and Baekhyun.”

 

“That’s great,” Kyungsoo nodded, “Chanhyun is growing up, isn’t he? Chanhyun needs your presence even more now that he’s growing up. I think it would be better for his two _legal_ parents to be present in his life.”

 

Baekhyun sighed. His two friends won’t drop it. The two would probably drop hints throughout the conversation. Chanyeol was perceptive. Being an actor, he had memorized subtleties – the quirk of the mouth, the change of tone, the emphasis on some words – Chanyeol had mastered body language. It was included in his line of work. Chanyeol had to study even the smallest movements. Most of the times, in acting, words are not used. Body language is important. Baekhyun was worried that Chanyeol would think that his friends were meddling with their private affairs.

 

“I’m plan to be present,” the tone of Chanyeol’s voice change.

 

Baekhyun gulped. He tried to lighten the mood by diverting the topic to Chanhyun’s day.

 

“Baby, how was school today?”

 

“Chanhyunnie introduced daddy to his classmates!” The toddler said, “Everyone was shocked at daddy’s height. He is too tall!”

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand under the table, running his thumb in circles as he tried to calm Chanyeol down. There had always been tension between his friends and Chanyeol. His friends think that Baekhyun is too selfless and Chanyeol was already taking advantage of it.

 

Fortunately, with pleading eyes from Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Jongdae did not push the marriage topic further.

 

The coffee date ended with a tension.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you angry?” Baekhyun asked he traced circles onto Chanyeol’s bare chest.

 

They were on bed with Baekhyun lying on the taller’s chest after rounds of making love. Chanhyun stayed at his Uncle Jongdae for the night to give Baekhyun and Chanyeol time to talk. As soon as they entered their apartment, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to his chest and started littering kisses onto the smaller’s delicate neck. They were supposed to talk, but Chanyeol just pulled him into their bedroom.

 

Baekhyun felt the tension when they were doing it. Chanyeol had been impatient in catching his release, a sign that the man had been truly bothered by his friends’ words.

 

“I was,” Chanyeol admitted as he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Baekhyun looked up to the man he had spent more than half of his life with, “Kyungsoo and Jongdae could be pushy sometimes. Please don’t take their comments to the heart.”

 

Silence, again, reigned. Baekhyun just listened the steady beating of Chanyeol’s heart. It was soothing and calming. It was warm. Baekhyun snuggled closer and pulled the sheets up while Chanyeol tightened his hold on the smaller one.

 

“They have a point though,” Chanyeol continued, “I have been taking advantage of your kindness, Baek. I have prioritized acting over you for a long time. You are always there. At the back of my mind, I know that you will still be there at the end. I did not feel the pressure to take things to the next level. I want to take everything slowly. I am at the top of my game when Chanhyun came.”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Would you believe me if I told you that I considered asking you to marry me back then?” Chanyeol asked, “I wanted to marry you, but it seemed like I was only marrying you because of you were pregnant… which was not far from the truth.”

 

It hurt. Chanyeol’s words hurt. Baekhyun started to move away from the man when Chanyeol pulled him closer.

 

“I love you, Baek,” Chanyeol continued, “More than anything else in the world. I want to marry you when I am ready to give all of me. I want to marry you when I can already give myself wholly to you… without my career holding me back. You deserve all of me, Baek. I cannot put you in a situation where you are married to me while I am married to my career. You don’t deserve that, Baek. I’m sorry.”

 

Chanyeol kissed him softly, conveying his sincere apologies through the kisses. Baekhyun closed his eyes and bathe himself in the love that Chanyeol had just confessed.

 

“I strived,” Chanyeol said after raining kisses, “I was earning so little when I debuted. I wanted to give you a house, Baek. I wanted to provide for us, but instead what happened was you sacrificing your college tuition just to make sure we have a roof over our heads. You have always been my inspiration – the one person who kept me moving forward. Do you remember when I was devastated when I was rejected for my dream role?”

 

Baekhyun could still remember. Chanyeol was disheartened when he did not get the role that he had been preparing hard for.

  
“You asked me _‘who are you?’,”_ Chanyeol chuckled, “Do you remember what you said next?”

 

_“Who are you? Always ask yourself, Chanyeol… ‘who am I?’ when in doubt. Remember that you are Byun Baekhyun’s beloved! Being loved is your greatest strength!”_

Baekhyun chuckled. He was corny… he still probably is. Baekhyun must probably rubbed this cheesiness onto Chanyeol.

 

“It’s so corny,” Baekhyun commented, “I can’t believe I said that to you.”

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol looked scandalous, “That was what kept me going. The showbiz industry was difficult. I had too many breakdowns, but you were always there showering me with love. There are many times I thought of quitting but you always pushed me forward. Because of you, I reached my dream.”

 

“You’re the lucky one in this relationship,” Baekhyun teased.

 

“Indeed,” Chanyeol nodded as he chuckled.

 

“Look how far we’ve come, Chanyeol… fourteen years later and an adorable three-year-old son.”

 

“Our love kept us together.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Breaking] Park Chanyeol is Officially Off the Market_ **

****

A year after Park Chanyeol affirmed rumors of him having a secret lovechild with his childhood sweetheart, the actor has happily announced his marriage with Byun Baekhyun. The two held a grand wedding, but only close friends and relatives were invited.

 

Their only son, who Chanyeol revealed to be named Chanhyun – a combination of both Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s names – was the ring bearer for the ceremony.

 

Different actors, actresses, and directors attended the, arguably, wedding of the year.

 

Best wishes to the newly-wed couple!

 

[+19,230, -11] As his fan, I am truly happy for him. However, I cannot help but tear up a little. Our Chanyeollie is already married ㅠㅠ

 

[+15,230, -13] This news site was the one who released the rumors. Heol. Now, they are being friendly with Chanyeol after their futile attempt to tear him down.

 

[+10,213, -21] Chanyeol’s popularity declined for a while, but it skyrocketed again when he released his latest film. I’m glad he’s back into the industry. We need great actors like him.

 

[+15,213, -23] Do you know what he is called now? From “Asia’s Prince” he’s now called “Asia’s Daddy Prince” ㅋㅋㅋㅋThe expectations for daddies all over South Korea suddenly became high because of him ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

[+11,253, -31] The paparazzi photos of him with his son and lover are too adorable. They are one heck of a good-looking family. I’m envious.

 

[+12,314, -1302] Heol. It took him a year to finally have the balls to marry his lover? His son is now legitimate, congratulations~

 

[+19,293, -134] Let’s see where your balls would take you. You dare comment something like this? Do you know that Chanyeol makes sure to sue people who post malicious comments?

 

 

 

 

**_[Breaking] “Chanhyunnie becomes a brother!”_ **

****

Actor Park Chanyeol has happily confirmed that his spouse is carrying their second child! Months after the couple’s honeymoon, the two are blessed with a new life. The actor has uploaded a video of Chanhyun talking to his papa’s belly about him finally becoming a brother.  The video clip is found below.

 

Currently, Chanyeol’s spouse is on his third month of pregnancy.

 

Congratulations to the Park family!

 

[+30,230, -130] Chanyeol works fast, doesn’t he? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ The baby would probably the cutest baby! Just like Chanhyunnie~ I’m sure Chanhyun is going to be the best brother. Look at how he affectionately cradles his papa’s tummy.

 

[+29,010, -121] Ah, I wanna have the couple’s genes. Look at how adorable Chanhyunnie is! This is probably why Park Baekhyun has been glowing the past few months. His photos are really daebak!

 

[+20,314, -213] This couple is really admirable. Fifteen years of being together without marriage is a proof of how strong their love and commitment really is. Now, they are blessed with two children.  

 

[+15,314, -152] Chanyeol has everything! He has the looks, the talent, the lovely husband, the adorable son, and another one is coming! And cutiepie Chanhyun! My mother really loves watching Chanyeol’s Instagram videos of Chanhyun and his husband. She said that they relieve her stress.

 

[+15,010, -21] I want the baby to be a girl. I wanna see Chanyeol gushing over a baby girl.

                 

                  [+10,134, -11] Am I the only one who wants it to be a boy?

 

[+8,134, -9] Omo. I can imagine overprotective Daddy Yeol! I wanna see him with his little princess. With Baekhyun’s looks, I’m sure that their baby girl would be lovely. I can imagine Chanhyunnie protecting his little sister tooㅠㅠ

 

 

 

 

**_[Breaking] Meet Park Chohee, Park Chanyeol’s Princess~_ **

****

The nation’s daddy prince has welcomed his baby girl just today at 2:13 am. Close friends of the Park couple has confirmed the safe delivery of the newest addition to the family. Actor Park Chanyeol has recently uploaded a video of his baby girl on his SNS and an emotional photo of his husband carrying their bundled baby girl after grueling hours of labor.

 

The actor thanked everyone who prayed for a safe delivery and everyone who supported him and his family throughout the years.

 

 

[+35,230, -10] Chohee is just a baby, but she’s already prettier than 99.99% of the population.

 

[+30,132, -131] The baby has Park Chanyeol’s eyes! She has the same eyes as her Chanhyun-oppa~ Such huge expressive eyes. The baby got everything else from his papa. ㅋㅋㅋ She’s so lovely.

 

[+12,213, -124] Baby Chohee has her daddy’s ears though! They’re sticking out, making her even more adorable! Chanhyun got his ears from their daddy too. Aigoo.

 

[+30,123, -12] Park Chanyeol just uploaded a video of him singing “Isn’t She Lovely?” to their little princess! It was so sincere that I started crying. Chanyeol had just won the nation’s best dad award ㅠㅠ

 

[+29,123, -18] Baekhyun just suffered hours of labor, but he still looks heavenly and ethereal in the photo. How is this possible? ㅠㅠChanyeol, you lucky bastard.

 

[+20,539, -53] Chanhyun must be ecstatic right now. Congratulations to the new oppa! Please take good care of your dongsaeng.

 

[+21,539, -152] The couple made it. Look how far they’ve come. They might’ve taken the long way, but they got here all right.

                 

[+21, 0] This oddly sounds like a song?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"Looks like we made it_   
_Look how far we've come, my baby_   
_We mighta took the long way_   
_We knew we'd get there someday"_

_\- You're Still the One, Shania Twain_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Byun Baekhyun. 
> 
> I love you. (and the readers too) 
> 
> Annnd it's through! Thank you so much for reading this short fic! Comments are welcomed (I don't reply to all of them, but I read them all).
> 
> I started the fic with T.Swift's "Ours" as a motivational song, but ended writing the whole fic with Train's "If It's Love" and Shania Twain's "You're Still The One." Listen to both songs, they are too good.


End file.
